Chamel
|-|Base= |-|Demon God= Summary Chamel was a member of the extinct faction of the Demon Realm who is an ally of Demigra. He allied with the Time Patrol against the Dark Empire with the goal of stealing the Dark Dragon Balls for Demigra. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-B | 2-B Name: Chamel, Redhead Chamel Origin: Super Dragon Ball Heroes Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Demon, Demon God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Ki Sensing, Spaceflight, Enhanced Senses, Possible Sound Manipulation, Portal Creation, Dark Magic, Mind Control, Morality Manipulation, Possession, Power Nullification, Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Type 2), Corruption, Time Travel, Reactive Evolution (Can gain power from combat damage given or taken), Clairvoyance, Transformation (Into Demon God Mode and Super Demon God Mode), Paralysis Inducement (Can trap opponents within his Imprisonment Ball, in which they cannot move), Flight, Resistance to Extreme Cold, Cosmic Radiations, Extrasensory Perception (Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a "God"), Memory Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Possession, Madness Manipulation (Type 2), Corruption, Power Nullification and Soul Manipulation as a Demon God Attack Potency: Multiverse level (Comparable to Demigra Makyouka, Fought evenly with Demon God Towa and Shroom, Matched Salsa even when stamina drained) | Multiverse level (After Demigra added his magical power and the energy from the Time-Space Door into Chamel he became so powerful that his simple presence was causing the collapse of the Multiverse and Beat's World) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Demigra Makyouka) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multiverse Class | Multiverse Class Durability: Multiverse level (Comparable to Demigra Makyoka) | Multiverse level Stamina: Extremely High Range: Standard melee range. Multiversal with ki blasts, attacks, and portals Standard Equipment: A staff Intelligence: A well versed martial artist capable of fighting against the likes of Xeno Goku Weaknesses: Demon God Mode drains a lot of strength and so Chamel cannot use it for long, and Super Demon God Mode suffers from the same problem Notable Attacks / Techniques: * Imprisonment Ball: Chamel can trap his opponent within a sphere of ki, preventing them from escaping, and while they're trapped within, he can toy with them, kicking them around like a ball before ultimately kicking them into the ground, causing a massive explosion. This explosion is so powerful that it creates a vacuum, sucking everything nearby to its center. On Demon God Mode, Chamel's Imprisonment Ball is powerful enough to hold the likes of Mira without much troubles. Key: Regular Chamel | Time-Space Door Boosted Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Antagonists Category:Demons Category:Flight Users Category:Chi Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Aura Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Portal Users Category:Magic Users Category:Mind Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Transformation Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Sound Users Category:Dragon Ball Category:Final Bosses Category:Morality Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Madness Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Possession Users Category:Acrobats Category:Tier 2